Controlling access to enterprise resources, such as electronic mail, calendar data, contacts, or other applications and data by network-connected devices may be employed in an enterprise environment to ensure that only authenticated and authorized users, applications, and devices gain access to sensitive information and/or services. Network administrators, via a mail server or other type of remote server, can issue a command instructing the client device, often via a mail client executed by the client device, to erase or remove data stored on the client device. In other words, a remote mail server may issue a wipe command to the client device in various scenarios.